


Falling

by rainsonata



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, rip PT's back, tracers meeting each other for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsonata/pseuds/rainsonata
Summary: Psychic Tracer never thought time and space traveling was possible until he met Time Tracer.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on September 25, 2015 on tumblr.

Psychic Tracer wore a big grin that morning, not even caring that he was sweating from the humidity nor that his muscles stinged when he moved too much.  Blisters formed visibly on his hands after spending days working carefully with the wiring of his dynamos.  With additional programming, he was sure that he could perfect a technique from a blueprint he found in the ruins.  Checking his dynamos again for last minute repairs, the young brawler eagerly readjusted himself to give it a test run until he heard something fly over him.  

Furrowing his brows, Psych looked up to see a small speck in the sky, eyes growing wide upon realizing that the speck was growing bigger.  A bird?  As the black dot approached, Psych soon saw that it wasn’t an avian, but a human.

Psych panicked.  Why was some idiot falling through the sky?  He ordered his dynamos upwards to break the person’s fall, but he failed to factor in acceleration from gravity.  A small squeak escaped from his lips when the person’s weight slammed into him, the stranger landing on top of Psych’s back.

He gasped for breath, nearly passing out.  With a small groan, Psych pulled himself out from beneath the fallen person, annoyed that his dynamos weren’t enough break the person’s fall properly.

Was the person still alive?  Once he got back on his feet, he gaped in surprise that the person was still conscious.  The fallen person was a boy, or at least appeared to be.  

“Gah,” the teen choked on his saliva.  “I feel sick.”

 _He looks sick_ , Psych thought.  Too pale to be seen as healthy and a set of magenta eyes that looked unnatural when they stared back into Psych’s.  Dressed in nearly all black, he wore pants and a shirt too big for him, making him look thin.  It was only until Psych saw his face did he realize that they were the same age.  

“What is this place?” He murmured, more to himself than to Psych.  “This isn’t home.”

“It sure isn’t,” Psych scoffed, finding himself impatient with the teenage boy.  “What were you doing falling from the sky like that?”

The boy disregarded Psych, scrunching up his forehead with one hand placed on his chin as if in deep thought.  He glanced at the trees around him, a look of recognition gleamed in his eye, a look of relief?  The teen brushed the dust settled on his clothes with gloved hands as he looked down at himself.  He didn’t seem to notice the other’s presence until Psych cleared his throat.

“What’s your name?” Psych had one hand on his hip.

“A-…”  He paused before giving Psych an answer.  “Time.  They call me Time Tracer.”   

Psych sighed, but accepted the short answer.  It was peculiar watching Time when he was placed under pressure.  Time was clearly nervous, sweat dripping from his forehead, and it wasn’t because of the heat.  It was then did Psych notice that Time wore an eyepatch on the left side of his face.  As Psych’s eyes moved across to study the newcomer’s face, he frowned when he noticed how many similarities they shared.

“Wait…” Psych froze in his spot when he saw the other’s face.  “You look like me…”

Time cringed when Psych spoke, failing to hide the look of horror on his pale face.  What?  Was it something he said?  Psych couldn’t understand why there was fear in Time’s face.  Time’s eyes grew wide, but he remained silent, lips quivering as Psych attempted to fill up the quiet void between them.  

“Oh, I got it!” Psych grew excited, unaware of Time’s discomfort.  “We look the same because…we’re brothers, right?  Long lost brothers!”

The young brawler laughed when Time almost lost his footing and gripped Psych’s shoulder for balance, growling, “No, you fool.  We’re the same person.”

Psych felt his mind go blank at his words, struggling to piece together the words into logical sense.  He gave Time a puzzled look, cocking his head to the side in hopes that Time would offer him an additional explanation.

“What do you mean the same person?” Psych asked when it became clear that Time wasn’t willing to speak further. “We’re the same?  But you don’t look like me.  How can we be the same person if I’m here and you’re there?”

There were so many questions Psych wanted to ask.  How did that even work?  If Time was him, then that would make him Time, right?  Or was it reverse?  Psych felt confused thinking about the complications of Time’s claim.  But if they were the same person, then where did Time come from?    

“Hey, if we’re the same person, does that mean we like the same food?” He poked Time in the side.  “Does that mean there more versions of us?  Why an eyepatch?  Are you ignoring me?  Hey, answer me!”

Psych tapped Time’s shoulder to get his attention, frowning when Time rejected him and smacked his hand away.  Okay, so maybe it wasn’t smart to touch someone he just met, but it was the only way to get Time to look at him.  

“Can you shut up?” Time finally snapped.  “Gods, you speak so much.”  He had both of his hands on his head with his only visible eye twitching.

“So…can you explain to me how we’re the same person?” Psych asked innocently.  

Time groaned.  

* * *

It was strange to live with someone again, Psych thought when he walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat.  He tried waking up Time this morning, but the other tracer waved his hand away when Psych attempted to drag him out of bed.  With another occupant in the small apartment they shared, Psych had to think about doing things for two, like making breakfast.  

Psych had a piece of toast in his mouth as he used both hands to open a jam jar, frustrated when it remained tightly sealed.  Psych nearly dropped the jar when he heard someone walk into the kitchen.  He looked up to see that it was Time, who appeared with his usual tired face.  With how the Time Tracer locked himself up in his room all day and barely made noise, it was easy to forget that Time lived with him at times.   

Forgetting that he food in his mouth, Psych opened his mouth to greet Time, only to watch in horror as the toast hit the floor.  He cursed his rotten luck, turning to see Time staring at him.      

“You made me lose my breakfast…” Psych whined.

“That’s your fault,” Time grumbled.  

With one hand over his mouth, Time let out a quiet yawn before finding a seat at the kitchen table.  Psych was disappointed to see that even in the morning, Time still wore that eyepatch over one eye.  He was already dressed in his usual clothes when he greeted Psych with a small wave.     

Weeks have passed since Time had crashed into his dimension, or so Time claimed.  Just what did Time do?  It was hard to say, since Time wasn’t eager to share his research or the purpose of it when Psych asked.  The countless lines of coding and equations Time worked on were beyond Psych’s understanding.  Although Psych preferred focusing on perfecting his nasod armor, he still had a basic understanding of coding.  The code Time used for his dynamos were unlike anything Psych had seen before.  Where did Time obtain them from?      

Psych watched Time munch on a piece of toast, nibbling at the corners of it with care.  Time blinked when Psych prevented him from standing up.  Psych grabbed Time by the wrist, gesturing for the tracer to stay seated.  Grumbling at the persistent young brawler, Time snapped his wrist away from Psych’s grasp, but sat down anyways.  He let out an irritated sigh when Psych handed him a muffin.      

“You didn’t sleep last night,” Psych accused Time, frowning when he saw the usual dark shadows under Time’s eyes.  

No matter how many weeks had passed, it was still bizarre to see his own face mirrored back to him, only with minor differences that differentiated them to be different people.  It was hard to take in the fact that they were the same person.  What happened to Time to make him how he was?        

“Yes I did,” Time denied in between bites.  

“How many hours?” Psych demanded.

Time almost jumped out of his seat when Psych poked him in the side to get his attention.  He gave Psych a wary sigh when he saw curiosity in the young brawler’s eyes.  What was so important to keep Time awake most of the night?  Psych woke up by habit at a particular time to check on Time, discovering that he fell asleep on the couch again.  Psych make sure that he didn’t wake up Time when carrying him over to a bed.     

“Come on,” Psych said with a hurt expression.  “Tell me what you’re working on!  I promise I won’t laugh!”  Did Time have that little trust in him?

“Haven’t you ever wondered how I got here?” Time asked after a short pause from his end.  “Or how we can be the same person?”

“Through different dimensions, right?” Psych recalled.   

Time nodded, pleased that Psych proved that he had at least listened to part of the explanation.

“Well, dimension traveling isn’t the only thing I can do.”  Time had his arms crossed on the table.  “I am working on time traveling.”  The smug expression finally made him look his age, eyes gleaming with excitement.  

“That can’t be,” The young brawler was dumbfounded.  “Time traveling is impossible.”  

He was already struggling to believe that Time could travel through different dimensions.  He wasn’t even sure what Time’s limits were.  Despite being together for weeks, he was still unsure what Time’s abilities were.  Time always stuck to basic skills that Psych had not touched in years when they ran through dungeons to gather materials, sometimes restraining enemies if needed.       

Time and dimension traveling sounded outlandish, like something that belonged in sci fi movies his mother used to let him watch as a child.  But yet, he had witnessed Time obsessing over numbers like his life was on the line, sometimes mumbling equations under his breath, frequently clutching his left eye when under pressure or anxious.  Could Time be telling the truth, or was he madder than he seemed?      

“It soon won’t be,” Time grinned to reveal sharp teeth.  “Not after I figure out the perfect equation for it.  Right now time traveling is still a work in progress, but dimension traveling is nothing but child’s play.”

Time smirked at Psych’s shocked face before closing his eyes, scrunching his forehead in deep thought before opening his eyes again.  A loud crack resounded, startling Psych because he didn’t expect it.  Psych’s eyes widened as he saw a portal forming above them, revealing a dark void with blue hexagonal outlines.  There was a strong force surrounding the portal, but Psych couldn’t force himself to step away, still staring in wonder.  

It took Psych a moment to realize why the situation felt so familiar.  Wait…it was the same cracking sound he heard before Time fell from the sky!  So Time wasn’t bluffing about dimension hopping, Psych thought to himself.  

Psych stared at the hovering portal, bewildered by its existence.  He opened his mouth to ask something, but stopped when he saw something falling out of the portal.  Oh no…

Time seemed to have noticed the same thing as Psych and glanced at the portal with worry.  Both attempted to scurry away from the portal, but fell over when Psych didn’t look and ran into Time.  With the weight of Time on his back, Psych squeaked when he looked up with dread.      

“Ow!” Psych yelped when a figure fell from above, landing on top of him and Time.  “Just who do you think you are?” He cried, unhappy with the additional weight on his back.  

Psych clawed his way out from underneath them, crawling on all fours until he stopped to look at the asshole who fell from the portal.  The person had white hair that went down to his neck. His clothes were all white, if not for the black collared shirt he had on.  Psych’s mind stopped when he looked at the person’s face to see that it mirrored his once again, bangs falling over the left side of the face instead of the right.

“You really can control dimensions,” Psych’s voice was faint.

“Where am I?” The new person asked, his voice was a slightly higher pitch than Psych’s.  “And who are you?”  He looked at Psych and Time with wide eyes.  Psych was sure that if he pushed those side bangs away, the stranger would have the same scar he and Time shared.

“Add,” Time answered.  “All of us are, but you can call me Time.”

“The same, huh?” He ran his hand through his hair, “I guess you can call me Arc, if going by that logic.” Arc turned to Psych, who was still frozen in place with the sudden appearance of another version of himself.  He asked, “What about you?”

“P-psych,” the young brawler spat out.

“What’s up with him?” Arc exchanged an amused look with Time, who shared similar thoughts.               

“What do you mean, what’s up with him?” Psych groaned, “We’re all apparently Add and you’re asking him what’s up like you’re talking about the weather?”  

“I guess there’s three of us now,” Time ignored Psych.  “This will be interesting…”

It was already eerie having a second version of oneself, but now there was another one?  It was even weirder how Arc and Time looked like they were getting along even though they had just met.  How could Arc accept so easily that all of them were Add?  With two counterparts that meant…

“THERE ARE THREE OF US?”    

Arc covered the upper part of his face with one hand, embarrassed by Psych’s outburst and mumbled, “He’s supposed to be me?”  Time could only laugh.


End file.
